Obito: The Hero of the Leaf
by KamenNoOtoko
Summary: "Kakashi...You promised! Please...PROTECT RIN!" As he ran out to rescue his friends he stopped for a moment and staggered to a stop. He was shocked at the scene he stumbled upon; it was the same as the vision he had from his missing eye. *Sorry I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!" AU, ObiRin


"What's Minato-Sensei Doing!?" Obito asked, running through the forest at top speed. He was rushing away from Madara's hideout towards his team; Kakashi and Rin. It's been months after the incident where he supposedly "died" during the 3rd great ninja war. He was known as a hero who helped destroy the Kannabi Bridge.

"Who?" Replied the Spiral Zetsu who encased his body, giving him the strength to leave the cave and pursue his comrades.

"I said, what is the Yellow Flash doing?" Obito immediately snapped back.

"Hmm~~" Spiral Zetsu was thinking before he finally answered, "I think he's busy with some other mission."

_"...At such a time...!"_ Obito's face warped; it distorted as he remembered his "death." There lied Kakashi and Rin, looking over at his crushed body. He then remembered the promise Kakashi made with him to protect Rin. Rin...that's right... _"Kakashi...You promised! Please...PROTECT RIN!"_ He hoped desperately that she would be okay. She was the light that guided him through the darkness, the emotional support he used through rehabilitation at the hideout.

He thought about the smile she had, it was as perfect as a goddesses. _"I'll be coming right away!"_ Was his last thought before he sped up, heading immediately for where they would be.

Dodging trees, Spiral Zetsu spoke once more, "Obito...I think they're going to fight..There's something I want to tell you before-hand.." Before he could finish, Obito cut him off, the desperation could be heard in his voice but there was also something else...it was fear. He remembered that there were other Zetsus hidden among the area, a lot underground and when the Spiral Zetsu spoke, going through his mind was what if he was going to say something bad happened to Rin.

"You're weaker than me. And your small wounded body is currently wrapped in mine. Basically I'm protecting it."

"So what!?" Obito said, there was annoyance hinted in his voice, thinking of this as an insult.

"I think it'd be better if I fought..." Spiral Zetsu pleaded to Obito, trying to keep the young Uchiha safe.

"Madara said it too. The sharingan can unleash its full power when the right and left eyes are together! Kakashi, who has my other eye, is at the battlefield! MY COMBINATION WITH HIM IS BETTER!" Obito's said, completely confident that he would make it, but also, he was happy. Before being crushed, him and Kakashi were finally getting along and now this could be his chance to be with him as a functional team. "Kakashi and I will protect Rin!"

He continued running, now jumping up on top of a tree to gain more distance. "It's true that Hashirama's artificial body is attached to yours." Spiral Zetsu spoke once more, "If you put together Senju and Uchiha's abilities, you might be able to obtain a power never seen before, but.." Before he could finish, water and dirt were flung into Obito's face. He was surprised; _what was going on?_

Obito leaped on top of a tree to inspect the scene. From the distance there was an explosion of water going high into the sky. "I thought it was rain, but..." He was cut off, "I have info from my comrades...apparently...it's there." Obito thought to himself for a moment, trying to realize what he meant. Suddenly, four more explosions happened and they were closer. Water rained down upon him and soaked him as if he was caught into a storm. "Let's go!"

Obito started running faster this time, trying his best to hurry. He was closer, he could feel it. _"Just a little bit more,"_ he thought to himself, _"I am almost there-"_ "UGH!" There was an intense pain flowing in his left eye socket where his eye was missing. From the darkness he saw a vision and he felt his heart drop instantly. _"What's this!? Don't imagine weird things! Almost there, I'M ALMOST THERE!"_ Obito shouted, finally reached the edge of the forest. Slowly, the trees as tall as giants themselves opened up a path for Obito and he saw into the battlefield. As he ran out to rescue his friends he stopped for a moment and staggered to a stop. He was shocked at the scene he stumbled upon; it was the same as the vision he had from his missing eye.

There lied Rin unconscious, but that wasn't what shocked Obito. What shocked him was Kakashi standing in front of her, shielding her, with a blade through his chest and his Chidori through the attackers. "K-Kakashi..."


End file.
